Valentines Day - Merome Smut
by raygun131011
Summary: Mitch's Valentines Day gift to Jerome. Happy Valentines Day! Please Enjoy :P


Mitch lay naked on the large, designer bed. The aroma of roses fill the room. 'He should be coming up stairs any time now...' Mitch thought to himself. _Thump, Thump, Thump_. Jerome started walking up the stairs. Jerome got to his room door, and slowly opened it and his jaw dropped. "Happy Valentines day~" Mitch said smiling. "Happy Valentines day, Mitch..." Jerome said, already shrugging off his jacket. Jerome got on the bed, and immediately pounced on to Mitch. Jerome leaned down connecting the their lips. Mitch wrapped his arms around Jerome's neck, making the kiss deeper. Jerome licked Mitch's bottom lip, asking for entrance, and Mitch gladly opened his mouth. Their tongues danced with each others, saliva running down Mitch's chin. The two continued for a minute or two, and then they finally separated, gasping for air. Mitch reached up, unbuttoning Jerome's white dress shirt. Jerome then shrugged the shirt off his shoulders, throwing it to the wooden floor. Mitch then fumbled with the older's belt, whining. "My gawd Mitch, be patient..." Jerome mumbled. Once Mitch got the belt open he unbuttoned and unzipped Jerome's pants. Mitch pushed himself up, propping himself up on his elbows. Jerome pulled off his pants and threw them the floor_. _Mitch moved his arm over to the bedside table, opening it, and pulling out a small bottle of lube. Jerome pulled off his boxers, throwing them somewhere on the floor with the rest of his clothes. Mitch set the bottle of lube on the bed, looking up at Jerome. Jerome smirked and reached down and slowly started pumping the Canadian's member. Mitch thrust up to the touch, moaning. Jerome leaned forward, connecting his lips with his lover's, muffling all his moans. Jerome rubbed his thumb across the tip smearing the precum, making his strokes smoother. Mitch pulled away from the kiss, trying to push Jerome's hand away. Jerome cocked his head, looking at Mitch confused. "Ngh... I d-don't wanna cum- Ah... y-yet..."Mitch stuttered desperately. Jerome nodded his head and pulled his hand away, grabbing the bottle of lube. He popped the cap open and squeezed out a little on his fingers. Mitch spread his legs wide open, giving a clear view of his entrance. Jerome quietly groaned, feeling his member twitch. Jerome circled Mitch's entrance with his fingers, and then slowly pushed the first in. "Ngh... Ah- Jerome..." Mitch moaned out, pushing down on the finger. Jerome then added the second finger, slowly scissoring them. Mitch was a moaning mess under Jerome, fisting the bed sheets, squirming and groaning. Jerome pulled his fingers out, and quickly grabbed the bottle of lube again, putting a generous amount on his hand, and threw it back down on the bed. He then rubbed the lube on his member, preparing himself. "Jerome hurry up!" Mitch whined. "I'm here, I'm here..." Jerome mumbled, lining himself at Mitch's entrance. Jerome slowly pushed in, and Mitch moaned out the American's name. Jerome slowly pulled out, and then pushed back in, slowly picking up his pace. "Jerome- Ah- J-Jerome...H-harder... M-more!" Mitch moaned out, reaching up digging his nails into Jerome's shoulders. Jerome pushed Mitch's legs over his shoulders, giving himself more room. Jerome angled his hips upwards, hitting Mitch's prostate, hard. "J-Jerome! Right there! F-faster! H-harder! More..." Mitch screamed out when his prostate was hit. Jerome did as told, thrusting as hard and as fast as he could. "Jerome... I'm so c-close..." Mitch moaned. "M-me too biggums..." Jerome groaned, thrusting harder. "O-oh! Jerome! I'm gonna-" Mitch screamed Jerome's name at the top of his lungs as he came, his white seed covering his and Jerome's abdomens. Mitch's walls tightening around him threw Jerome over edge, too. He yelled Mitch's name as he came inside the Canadian, his sperm filling Mitch to the brim. Jerome pulled out, breathing heavily, and collapsed next to his boyfriend. After both men were breathing normally again, Mitch spoke up. "Did you like you gift?" Mitch asked, smiling, turning to Jerome. "Y-yeah... I loved it." Jerome breathed out, pulling Mitch close. "I love you~" Mitch hummed, cuddling up with Jerome. "I love you too, happy Valentines Day~" Jerome said, kissing Mitch on the forehead. "Happy Valentines Day~" Mitch said smiling,and both men slowly drifted off, falling asleep.


End file.
